


Perceptions

by auraya



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e18 Headlock, Gen, Introspection, No Dialogue, descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraya/pseuds/auraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, she was a much better liar than anyone, including Cal, gave her credit for.</p><p>Originally posted to ff.net on 8/05/10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions

Gillian Foster padded across the floor, his shirt drifting around her legs, playfully searching his drawers for the source of the tone. She was in a good mood, a smile flitting across her face. Bubbling excitement from a relationship had filled a hollow ache nestled within her chest. She was happy. Gillian contained her surprise at the realization.

The atmosphere tangibly shifted as she pulled open the drawer to reveal the cell hidden underneath a pile of clothes. Odd place to store a phone. The thought briefly crossed her mind, but she thought nothing more until lifting the cell into view.

Marco. A word that twisted perceptions, altered feelings, and threw her mind into disarray. Marco. Displayed across the cell phone screen in capital letters, Gillian's stomach sank as she finished reading the message. Everything she had believed true, their existence together, the love they had shared, but not admitted, destroyed by a single name. Marco. It echoed through her brain as she fumbled to gain control.

On her guard, she straightened unconsciously, casting a cautious glance towards the bathroom to ensure he had not altered his position. As she studied the passport, her brows furrowed. She peeked back at the shower, her mouth opening briefly as she resisted the urge to confront him right then and there.

Rational-Gillian overcame emotional-Gillian, as she double checked the passport, memorizing the print. Reynolds. He could offer advice. She shot another look in his direction, fear slightly entering her features. She feared for her chance of happiness, she feared the future. What did her taste in men bode for her prospects? She knew what the passport indicated. What the text at the screen hinted at. Was there no escape?

She made her excuses to him, determinedly slipping on her high heels, after excavating one from underneath the sofa. Striding with confidence, she bluffed her way off to work, the mess of crushed feelings tucked away inside. He remained oblivious despite his so-called psychology background.

After all, she was a much better liar than anyone, including Cal, gave her credit for.

**Author's Note:**

> So this took a bazillion rewrites and I'm still not happy with it, but that's what I get for writing in a new fandom for the first time. I'm way out of my comfort zone, but Gillian Foster is so amazing (as well as Kelli Williams) I just had to write something for this episode. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Thanks to redsneakers for her help!


End file.
